LOVE: Loser Of Vivid Emotions
by Ashalita Phoenix
Summary: Zoro mind wondered of how he became Luffy's nakama and the strongest swordsman in the world.


**L.O.V.E: Loser Of Vivid Emotions**

All my life, being the best swordsman was everything to me. I trained myself every single day, focusing on that one goal. It was my reason to live, my reason to move on to see my future. When I met Luffy, he taught me a thing about friendship and how it builds up strength. So I joined his crew because he was my first friend that ever risks his life for me. He became my friend and my captain. Then during our journey, we bumped into a lot of weird people. Nami, Ussop, Chopper and that stupid brow cook Sanji joined the party. It took some time to get along with them especially Sanji but in time they became good friends. It seems that Luffy picked these people randomly but then again, it seems like this is his master plan. Everyone he picked was skilled and has their role in the crew. But even with my new friends, I still train to be the best. I thought that having them will hold me back but really it made me stronger. Months as passed and I thought I have already reached my goal until I met her… I met Robin…

"You better leave our ship or I will slice you to pieces." I threatened, putting my guard up with my blades in ready to strike. She sat calming and let out a smile. Then hands appeared on me and knocked my swords to the ground. "How did she?"

"I do not like sharp objects being point at me so violently." She replied. "My name is Nico Robin. It is nice to meet you all."

"She is a Devil Fruit User…" Nami said, glaring at her with shock. I was beyond pissed. The first rule of being a swordsman is that to never drop your blade in front of an enemy. To lose my sword like that to her, I wanted to slice her to pieces.

"SHE IS SO BEAUTIFUL!" Sanji screamed with awe. That stupid cook, putting his guard down in front of the enemy will get him killed. As I stared at her, I paused. She was beautiful, more beautiful than Vivi and Nami combined. She tossed a log pose towards Nami.

"You look like the Navigator so you need this to get away from the trap set for all of you." She explained. "Good luck and stay alive." She fled afterwards and warned us about the trap we are sailing towards. Why will she help us? That question was stirring in my head like crazy but above all, my dream changed. I wanted to fight her and defeat her. That was my dream.

Unfortunately, I did not get that chance. She ended up joining our crew. At first, everyone was scared at her but knowing Luffy, he will easily say yes to anyone. Days have passed and she became close to everyone. Sanji will always give her coffee and Nami felt happy to have another girl in the crew. Chopper adores her completely, always going everywhere with her to buy books and stuff. Ussop will beg her to write a story about the Great Ussop which I believe will never sell. As for me, I didn't want to go near her. She was my dream, my mission and I can't do that because she is part of the crew. She helped us a lot with puzzles and getting things that we need. Her intelligence was a tool to our survival and brought her closer with the others. Then one day, I couldn't take it anymore. "Hey Robin..."

"Yes Kenshi-san…" She said, reading her book.

"I challenge you to a duel." I said. She closed her book and turned to me. She was smiling. "Do you accept or you are too chicken to fight me?"

"I accept your challenge." She said, sitting up from her seat. "I need a workout anyway." She used her powers to make a long katana. "Since we are having a little sword dance, I think I should have a sword as well."

"You are always full of surprises…" I replied. We fought and she was good as I expected. Even with her fake katana, her moments were flawless and her strikes were powerful. The others found us fighting and just watched. I have never felt alive and excited to fight someone before. It was strange but I felt so happy. What does this mean?

"I see that they are getting along." Luffy said, giggling.

"Luffy, should we stop them? They might kill each other." Ussop asked.

"No, this is Zoro way of trusting Robin." Luffy said. "We can't interrupt them. After all, I think Zoro is enjoying himself."

"YOU BETTER NOT HURT HER IDIOT!" Sanji screamed. I destroyed her katana and was about to strike her but she dodged it and brought me into the ground in an instant. She was on top of me, locking me up in a hold that somehow I cannot get out of. "NO FAIR! WHY ROBIN HAS TO BE ON THAT IDIOT?!"

"You are focus too much on offense and less on defense. You should train both to keep some balance." She said, moving towards my ear. I blushed as she moved closer to me. "However, I see that you will be the best swordsman in the world." She let go of me and walked away.

"I can't believe you lost to Robin." Sanji teased. I just smiled.

"One day, I will get her back." I replied. "She is all mines for the taking." I walked away and started training some more. I challenge her once and awhile and still she wins. My anger towards her disappeared and I grew fond of her company. I actually love challenging her and watching the ship with her. She even read to me when we are guarding the ship at night. I have never thought that books can be very interesting and brilliant. I realized that I might like her or even love her. But come on, I shouldn't think such nonsense. She will never think of me like that. Sailing has been fun especially with her around but soon after she left the crew to the Marines. At first, she betrayed us but I believed she was hiding something. She was keeping something hidden from us.

"Robin, why are you doing this?" Luffy snapped. "You are my friend so why are you doing this?"

"I can't reach my dream if I sailed with you all. You all are holding me back from my goal." She replied, staring at us. Her words were like blades that stabbed our hearts but her eyes were sad. When I stared into her eyes, I felt that she was struggling. "So leave me be and get out of here." I was right she only did that in order to keep us alive from the Buster Call. I was relieved that she came back to us and I was happy to see her now. "Kenshi-san, thank you…"

"For what?"

"For saving me… It must be hard for you to save someone like me." Robin said, letting out a smile.

"It was an order from our captain." I explained, looking away and blushing. Her smile soon faded away and walked away from me. But I grabbed her hand. "Also, you are my friend and I will do anything to protect my friends." She then smiles once more and turned to me. "Besides, I need to beat you."

"I see, well that day will come Kenshi-san." She replied, giggling. "I will finally be yours." Days went back to normal and having her back made it grand for me. Soon after we gained new recruits: Franky and Brook. Great, our crew is getting weirder by the day. Somehow, Franky took a liking of Robin and always sit with her when she is having her morning routine with a book and coffee. "Hello Mr. Shipwright, is there something you want?"

"Oh nothing, I am just wondering if I can relax next to you." He said, doing a pose. "Because you look so SUPER AWESOME!"

"Thank you Mr. Shipwright…" She said, giggling. Brook also has a thing for her, I can sense it. He will always play music for her which is a quality that I don't have. I sat at the lookout post thinking about what is going on with me. I know I love her like a crewmate but is it that my true feelings? Even if I do love her more than that, how can I win her over? I can't say sweet things like Franky or cook like Sanji. I can't play music like Brook or be cute like Chopper. I am not funny like Ussop and Luffy. I don't even have any romantic quality so why will she ever love me back? "Hey Kenshi-san, is there something wrong?"

"Oh, there is nothing wrong." I said. "I am just thinking that is all."

"Well, that is unlike you at all." She teased.

"I HAVE A BRAIN YOU KNOW!" I snapped. All she did was giggled. I calmed myself and let out a small smile. I love to hear her laugh. "You know, there is something I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

"What is love?"

"Hmmm… Loser of Vivid Emotions…" Robin said. "That is what my former boss told me about love. That is only for losers and weaklings." She then let out a smile. "But I don't believe in that at all, I believe that love gives us strength to move forward in life. That is why I will give anything to stay here in the Straw Hat crew because they have all given me love. So I guess I am a Loser of Vivid Emotions." She turned to me. "So why did ask such a question?"

"Oh I was just wondering that's all. Sanji was going all about it so yeah…" I lied, scratching my head.

"Well, it is going to be hard for me to find love." She said. "But I am not going to give up on it." She grabbed my hands. "Let's both find love Kenshi-san so we can both be strong."

"Ah… Okay…"

"Promise…" She said.

"I promise…" I replied. I have never thought we will get so close. Even though she was always with the others, we will always have time to train and talk. I will always remember the promise I made for her every time I am with her. Then we got separated for two years and it felt uneasy not seeing her around. I was too weak to protect everyone even her and I can't bare that thought in mind. So I trained myself for two years with the help of Hawk eye, hoping to get stronger than before. When we were going to regroup, I was too excited. I raced to Sabaody Archipelago to see them, to see her. I ended up being the first one there. I was glad but at the same time, I was looking forwards to see her. "I think I should do something to pass the time." I walked around town to find something to do. But I hate to admit, I got lost. I don't know why I am always bad with directions but I bumped into the crazy brow cook and got into a fight. "You should respect No. 1… No. 7…"

"How dare you rank me from our arrival?" Sanji snapped, flaming with anger. "I am going to kick your sorry ass."

"Not until I cut your pathetic body into pieces." I replied. He became stronger but I am not going to let that stupid cook bested me. Then soon after, I met my captain. He grew stronger as well. I was amazed how they look so different. Still, I was eager to see the rest of the crew. We were running away from Marines until a huge bird flew in front of us. Chopper was on its body, waving towards us.

"HURRY UP YOU GUYS!" Chopper screamed. "WE HAVE TO GET GOING!" We jumped on the bird and flew away. "Everyone is waiting for you at the ship."

"I can't wait to see Nami and Robin." Sanji praised. "They must have grown so beautifully." I bet she did. Even though she is older than me, her beauty must have increased. "I can't wait to see their bodies."

"It has been awhile I have seen everyone." Luffy said, letting out a smile. "It is good to get back together." Captain is right. I can't wait to see everyone. When we finally got to the ship, there she was. Her skin turned into ivory and her hair was long and shimmering black. She became more beautiful than before. Sanji fell into the sea with a huge nosebleed. What an idiot? He needs to know how to control himself. I got the ship and let out a smile.

"Robin…"

"Kenshi-san, you look great." She said, giggling. "I am glad that you are alright." We headed to Fishermen Island where we stumble on to trouble like always. I made sure that Robin was safe from trouble. But I shouldn't worry too much of her. She trained as well and her powers are incredible. "Kenshi-san, you are doing great." She was watching me fight a stupid octopus. "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"I am fine. I can handle this frog all by myself."

"You have become strong." Robin said. "After this, I challenge you to a duel."

"I can't wait for that." I said, smiling at her. The challenge was postpone with all the trouble we been going through. Luffy was determined to be Pirate King so I have to help him. In a few years, he finally did it. Luffy became Pirate King. Even as the king, we still stayed together. We were celebrating in a deserted island and I found her, standing by the sea. She was staring at the starry night sky. "Hey Robin, how about that dual you declared a few years ago."

"Well, it is a little too late for that but sure, I am ready for anything…" She said, turning to me. Instead of pulling out my blade, I grabbed her hand and put her to the ground. The sand softened our fall and her eyes were glued on me. "I see you finally got me Zoro."

"Yeah, I have…" I said, cupping her face. "You are mines for the taking Robin."

"I guess you are world's strongest swordsman." She said, letting out a smile.

"No, I am just a Loser of Vivid Emotions…" I said, moving to her lips. "Robin, I love you…"

"I love you too Zoro…"

"There you are…" Robin said, walking towards me. She was wearing a long violet dress. She was six month pregnant. "I was looking everywhere for you Zoro."

"Sorry, I was just thinking that's all." I said. "Is there something wrong Robin? Do you need something?"

"No, I am fine my love. It is just the Pirate King wants to know if you are in the mood for fishing." She replied, smiling. "He is too excited. He really wants to get enough food before our baby comes out. He is super excited that he wants to recruit our baby."

"He makes it sound like he is the father. Well, it is good that he is still the same Luffy. Imagining him serious every time sounds like a nightmare, but enough about him… " I said, cupping her face. "How are you doing? I am sorry for leaving alone this morning. I just needed a breather." She kissed him on the cheek.

"I am fine my love, the baby keeps kicking me. Chopper said that we will have a son and he is stubborn just like his father." She said, giggling. "He is so eager to see us."

"So we are going to have a little swordsman." I said, smiling. "I can't wait Robin." I then kissed her on the lips. "We are going to raise him well."

"Of course we will my love, I am the strongest pirate in the world." She teased, giggling.

"Oh really..." I replied, "So Robin, do I sense a challenge?"

"Well, if you want to my love. I will understand if you decline, you are getting old after all." She teased some more.

"I accept your challenge my dearest Robin. After all, I am going to win this time." I said, kissing her once more.


End file.
